A Game of cards
by AloneTogether
Summary: what can a game of poker between a few friends lead to? one-shot sasunaru yaoi


Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or poker

Warning: Contains Yaoi...since when have my stories not contained Yaoi

A/n just so you lot know i have never played poker i got the information of my dad...who hs only played it once or twice

* * *

**A Game of cards**

"Read 'em and weep!" Kiba shouted slamming his cards, 3 queens and 2 jacks, the dog-lover belted out laughing his hands placed on his hips.

"Hn"

"There something you wanna show us Uchiha"

"troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, he had only won 2 games in their 3 hour _'tournament'_ which Kiba had stated their friendly game to be, but only because he was really to lazy to try.

Next to the lazy genius was Akamichi Choji, "I fold" he stated, folding his cards and placing them in front of him upside down.

Shino, Neji and Gaara following, there was only one person left in….

"I'll call your bluff bastard" the little blonde who faced the stoic Uchiha, the blonde grinned from ear to ear, his eyes narrowed into a slight glare.

"Naruto, you haven't won a game since we started" the Uchiha coolly stated, glaring straight back at the blonde.

"The power of youth is with you Naruto, you shall prevail!" lee jumped up, dressed in a full green outfit he had quitted long ago, Neji placed a hand on the rim of his trousers, yanking him down.

"Sit down lee"

"Ha! Beat these!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hand onto the floor in front of their little circle, he had 3 aces and 2 kings, "lets see you beat that bastard!"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked closing his eyes, he threw his hand in the middle, revealing a royal flush, Naruto's jaw visible hit the ground

"you cheated!!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha, who remained un-scathed by the sudden outburst and accusation.

"Once a Dobe always a Dobe"

"Bastard! Don't call me that!" Naruto fumed.

"It's true isn't it" Sasuke opened his narrowed eyes, glaring hard at the blonde.

"One more game! I'll show you who's a Dobe!" Naruto shouted

"Hn, I'm tired I think I'll retire" Sasuke got up and headed for his room.

"How about we make it interesting" Sasuke stopped in his strides, Kiba continued, "if Sasuke wins, Naruto has to do something for him…lets say a kiss"

Sasuke audibly growled, damn that Kiba! He knew Sasuke had a _thing_ for his blonde best friend, and now he's using it against him…though this could work in his favour, Sasuke had been trying to drop hints to Naruto for months now…but this was Naruto he was oblivious to everything and anything that didn't involve his stomach, including his best friends flirts, hint's and even the occasionally groping.

"Huh?" Naruto looked left and right towards the others for answers, they all knowing the score yet all forbidden by a very frightful Sasuke to not say anything, the Uchiha did want to do this right after all and if that meant putting up with Naruto's stupidity then he'd put up with it.

"And if the Dobe wins?" Sasuke enquired his back still turned to the group hiding his mischievous smirk.

"Well I think that's down to Naruto"

"hmmm" Naruto thought, he was going to have to thing very hard for this one, he wanted to make the Uchiha suffer, for all the times he had lost at games and fights with the other male, Naruto crossed his legs and buried his head in his chest crossing his arms in thought_, 'what to do…make him run around the village naked? Nah' _Naruto shook his head, _'that won't do anything; it'll just cause a ruckus with his fan club…'_

Naruto started to laugh…evilly?

"I got it! If I win bastard…" Naruto giggled to himself his trademark grin firmly in place, "You have to put on a sailor outfit and let us take pictures of you."

Sasuke scoffed, he turned his head so he could see the still grinning blonde, "deal" Sasuke walked back to his seat, and half heartedly glared at the blonde, "that's_** if**_ you win Dobe"

"I will, for sure bastard, if it mans seeing you look totally humiliated"

"Big word" Sasuke mocked as they stared each other down.

Kiba dealt the cards, one to Sasuke and one to Naruto, repeating this until they each held 5 cards.

Naruto stared hard at his cards, and his grin grew even more if possible, he eyed the Uchiha for a moment, then back to his cards.

"Four aces! Jackass"

Sasuke looked up from his cards then back down, sighing he folded his cards into a pile and placed them in front of him.

"I fold"

"I won" Naruto blinked a couple of time, letting the shock sink in… "I won!!"

"Looks like you have to put on this then Sasuke" Kiba stood in front of the Uchiha, holding out a rather pretty blue sailor outfit

Sasuke's eye twitched, "why do you have something like that with you?"

"You never know" Kiba shrugged

Sasuke stood snatching the dress and making his way to the bathroom to change, looking back over his shoulder to the joyful blonde teen jumping up and down on the couch, Sasuke scoffed and smiled before going to change.

Naruto lay wide awake next to his best friend, they had to share a bed because the hotel room was so small, Naruto was staring at his friends back, like he'd been doing since they had gone to bed…right after they had taken a load of pictures of Sasuke in his sailor costume and posted them on the internet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, getting no answer he sighed and got up, he made his way to the lounge where the group had earlier been playing poker.

Something wasn't right in Naruto's mind, for one why did Sasuke agree to terms that had him either wearing a frilly sailor dress or kissing his best friend…the other being how had he won, at the time Naruto thought nothing of it, he was way to happy to think about it but now it didn't make sense.

Naruto sat down, the night from the moon shinning in through the window, shinning on his tanned skin and scared cheeks, Naruto's hand hovered over Sasuke folded cards, gulping he picked them up and held them out in front of him, his eyes widening considerably in shock

"Naruto?"

Naruto spun around on the spot, see a half naked Sasuke leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"Sasuke…why?"

"Simple" Sasuke pushed himself off the door frame and began walking towards Naruto, crouching down in front of him he tilted Naruto's chin up slightly to meet his gaze, "because you're a Dobe"

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke took that moment to latch his lips onto the others, not willing to let go he had waited to long to kiss him and he wasn't going to stop now…though luckily he didn't need to as he felt Naruto relax and begin to kiss back, Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked against the blondes lips when he saw Naruto had closed his eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth, his tongue coming out between pink lips and began licking Naruto's bottom lip, the blonde gasping at the feel of the other wet muscle, which allowed the Uchiha full access to enter the wet caverns of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke began pushing back on Naruto, the blonde flinging his arms around the raven haired teen's neck to stable himself as they feel to the ground still keeping their kiss, Sasuke hungrily not letting go, not after such a long wait to get here.

They continued kissing throughout the night, the poker cards Naruto had picked up, left scattered on the ground…

…a royal flush.

* * *

Short and sweet


End file.
